KL Earth
The Earth in KyleLandian Control is not as Beautiful as the Earth we have today. It was Transformed into a factory planet and most of the life that lived on the planet went extinct but their memory lives on in The Great KLE Museum. Most of the Planet is covered in Factories, Power Plants that pollute the world and are visually similar to polluted parts of China. The reason that Kylar chose to do this to Earth was in order to Kill his past that involves the deaths of thousands and another reason was to punish the Human race for its acts throughout their time on Earth. The Kylelandian population of Earth due to Pollution is very slim even though people in protective clothing can survive on the planet as well. The KLE uses Droids to work on the planet. Earth is heavily mined and its natural resources are basically depleted, so resources from other planets are shipped in to be processed. However, Earth is still used to measure time in years as the practice would take much too long to use other planets’ time as reference. History Much of the History is relatively the same as our timeline when it comes to major events such as wars and different technological periods of time. The main differences are the Kylelandian and Wolveslandian presence on Earth. Kylelandian History They both had a tiny significance throughout most of history up until the 2000's where The Brotherhood of Kylar started expanding their presence around the globe. By 2073, The Brotherhood of Kylar had taken over most of the African and Asian continents. After the Brotherhood had established themselves as one of the greatest world powers in History the time had come to establish a new empire based solely on Kylar's new and powerful clone army. So on October 6th, 2079 the Kylelandian Empire was born and the Brotherhood would become the first branch of many for the new empire. Wolveslandian History Wolveslandia sailed down to Antarctica from their land in Ireland and colonized the icy plains. The Junkers After a while, the Kylelandian Empire would basically stop caring about Earth and would start to pay little attention to it. Because of that, a new group would start forming from the rubble of the old world. They would be forgotten inhabitants of Earth who would have adapted to the planet's toxicity. They would then start to survive on the heavily polluted planet's surface and would even be built things out of the trash and junk found throughout the planets many junkyards. Soon this new group would start altering their bodies with anything they could. They would even start forcing mutations on themselves and would end up creating a horrific ritual. They would eventually steal spacecraft from KLE landing zones and spread their influence to new planets. They would be known as the Scrap Hounds or simply the Junkers. Current Life * Tons of Insects * Rodents such as Mice and Rats * Adapted Aquatic Creatures * Adapted Avian Creatures * Adapted Humans * KL Workers Major Conflicts * World War 1 (1914 - 1918) * World War 2 (1939 - 1946) * World War 3 (2052 - 2079) * Clone War (2081 - 2094) Maps ' Earth Political Map KL Conquest 2080.png|A political map of Earth in 2080 showing how large the New Empire really was. Earth Political Map KL Conquest 2298.png|A political map of Earth in 2298, only a few decades before Wolveslandia would leave the planet to colonize far off worlds. (The Grey parts are Rebelling Territories.) ' Gallery Air Pollution.jpg Polluted City.jpg The Gallery above is what I imagine the Planet looking like after KyleLandia took control of the entire planet. Other planets of The KLE # KyleLandia Capital Planet # KyleLandia V2 # KL Mars # Korgoth # UniFrost # Nioloth # KL Water Planet # Virgus The Green Gas Giant # Arus the Purple Gas Giant # Ethereous # Ferosia # Asholith # Markalith # Dewpressia # Casiban # Kreenzo # New Terra # Mezooth # Orogoth # Violith # Galru Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Planets Category:Planets Category:Kylelandian